Stakeout Gone Wrong
by SLopez
Summary: Finn asks Rachel to help him spying on Quinn, but a lot happens and the stakeout doesn't go as planned.  One-shot! Finchel!


_Hi there, everyone!_

_So, I read this speculation/spoiler on the internet that our dear Finchel do a stakeout on Quinn and this is what I came up with! I hope you like it! :)_

_Huge, like the hugest thanks to my friend and beta sandra-wfg! Thanks for staying up so late and beta this story! You're the best! Love you 3_

_**Disclaimer**: Glee doesn't belong to me, I'm just having fun with the characters!_

* * *

><p><strong>Stakeout Gone Wrong<strong>

It's been a busy day for Rachel Berry.

She woke up to the same routine she has been following since her high school years began, she went to school, she attended classes, she had lunch alone in the choir room, she started to practice a solo she would present to Mr. Schuester and her fellow teammates, she attended more classes and now she is in the choir room again, sitting and waiting for glee club to start, as her colleagues begin to fill the room.

She's surprised when Finn sits next to her, saying "hi, how have you been?" She's so surprised that she only manages to mutter a "fine".

Mr. Schuester comes in and her hand flies up in the air, automatically. The teacher consents to her to perform the song she had in mind and when she finishes, he congratulates her, telling it's a valid option for Nationals. She proudly nods and heads to her seat next to Finn.

Once there, she wonders why he's next to her and not next to his girlfriend and then realizes Quinn is not there. She notices Sam is not there either.

"Hey," Finn nudges her arm softly "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She knows she shouldn't, but she looks at him with hope, un-protecting her heart at the same time. Will he tell her that he forgives her? Will he tell her that he still loves her and not Quinn? Will he tell her that he wants to be with her again?

All these questions and more cross her mind, making her hold her hopes high. So high that when he talks again, crushing those hopes, she feels like she was punched in the gut.

"I need your help with something related to Quinn," he says, like it is the most ordinary thing to ask for your ex-girlfriend's help, in order to solve your problems with your current girlfriend.

Rachel sighs, regaining her composure and, honestly, trying to think of an answer to give him. She's his ex-girlfriend, but she's also his friend; she can't just bluntly say no to him. But she can't also say yes, when she knows it will hurt her – _deeply_.

"Sure Finn," she decides to be the friend, "what's the problem?"

He takes a deep breath, leans in to her and lowers his voice.

"I think she's been cheating on me with Sam."

She has to control herself not to say "at least, it's not with Puck". She also doesn't want him to suffer again from this cheating issue. With all honesty she is kind of tired with everyone cheating on everyone. Is this really what high school is supposed to be? She knows she's not a saint in that matter, either, but she only did it once – and it was all it took to ruin her life, so it's not like she wants to do it again, _thank you very much_.

"Why do you think that," she asks.

"Well, she's been talking to him more often and she's been cancelling our dates. It's a feeling that I have. Besides, they are _both_ missing glee club today. Where are they, Rach?"

"Finn, be reasonable! The fact that they're both skipping glee today doesn't prove anything," she tries to reason with him. When she locks eyes with him, she knows it's not working. "Fine! Let's assume they are seeing each other behind your back. What is your plan?"

He blushes slightly and she can only think of how cute he gets when he's embarrassed.

"It's kinda silly," he states, getting even redder "I thought we could do a stakeout on them."

He can't be serious. He's asking her to go and prepare an ambush to catch his girlfriend with another guy? Did he lose his mind? On second thought, she can benefit from this. If it proves that Quinn is actually cheating on him, she may have another chance with him.

"Rachel, say something," he pleads, softly.

"I don't know what to say," she replies, honestly.

He takes her hand between his.

"Say you'll help me."

She knew from the beginning that she just can't say no to him and it's even harder when he's making those puppy eyes. But she knows this will end badly on her part. She is sure of that. So she has to tell him she won't help this time. However, her mouth doesn't seem to be coordinated with her brain, because the words that fall from her lips are completely different from what she wanted to say.

"Of course I'll help you."

He sighs with relief and she can't believe she just made a huge mistake. He mumbles a "thanks, Rach" and she just shrugs, suddenly very interested in whatever Mr. Schuester is saying. That interest lasts only a minute and she spends the rest of rehearsal thinking about Finn and the stakeout and Quinn and Sam and the stakeout again and _what has she done?_

When glee club is over she's the first one to leave the choir room.

* * *

><p>Rachel spends the rest of the day avoiding Finn. When she sees him walking the hallway, she looks for the nearest bathroom and hides there. When he waves a hand at her, she waves back but turns around and walks away.<p>

She spots Quinn this one time, which means she's not skipping classes, just glee club. Finn joins her and Rachel feels safe that way – he wouldn't risk talking to her with Quinn on his arm.

However, by the end of the day, she's at her locker, picking the books she needs, when he approaches her. Rachel glances at him, hopeless, and then back at the locker, which content seems more interesting.

"Are you avoiding me," he asks, his eyes showing some confusion and something else. Sadness, maybe?

"Of course not, Finn," she lies, still looking into her locker, "why would I do that?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know!" he states, waiting for an answer that doesn't come. "Why don't you even look at me?"

She turns to face him and he's just as handsome and cute as ever. That only leaves her in more pain. Because she knows she has had him and she lost him and she doesn't know if helping him is going to do any good to her already bruised heart. Yes, she will spend time with him, but will it be worth it?

"I'm looking at you," she finally says, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I want to plan that thing we talked about earlier."

She nods. She could run away, but that wouldn't go anywhere; the universe seems to put them in each other's way, is it worth fighting it?

"What do you have in mind?"

His lips twitch and a small smile takes form on his face. With renewed confidence, he begins to tell her his plan.

"Well, tomorrow night would be perfect, because it's Friday and we can spy on them without having to worry about going to bed early. What do you think?"

She wants to tell him "no, it's not perfect at all! I don't want to do this! Finn, what are you doing to me?" but that's not what she says. Because his friendship is very important to her and this is important for him and, honestly, she's doing this to herself. So, she forces a smile.

"Sounds like a perfect plan."

He grins widely and hugs her tightly. She closes her eyes appreciating the moment that turns out to be shorter than she would have wished.

They break apart and stare at each other awkwardly. For a moment, Rachel thinks he's going to kiss her, but then he shoves his hands into his pockets, mumbles "see you tomorrow, then" and goes away.

She stands there, in the middle of the hallway, while her heart clenches painfully and all she wants to do is cry. Cry like there's no tomorrow. Yet, she doesn't.

* * *

><p>They've been outside Quinn's house for ten minutes and nothing suspicious has happened yet.<p>

"I feel so silly about this," Rachel admits. It's really hard to be there, so close to him, hiding squatted behind some bushes and waiting for his girlfriend to do something wrong. "I'm tired and nothing is happening. Maybe you're wrong, Finn."

He shakes his head. Why is he making this so hard? It's like he wants it to be true.

"Let's sit," he suggests and she sits next to him, placing her legs to the side.

For a moment, there's only silence between them and it's awkward and they're both fidgeting and they both open their mouths to say something, but neither of them seems to be able to.

She catches him staring at her.

"The moon is really pretty tonight," she starts, because she's always the one who starts things with him and he nods, never taking his eyes from her. And he's looking at her almost the same way he was looking at her at Regionals. And because the full moon is shining on them, he looks so handsome that she feels pretty, too.

His eyes search her face and land on her lips. He's moving closer and closer and all she can think about is "this is Finn Hudson and me and the full moon" and when he's mere inches away from touching her, he breathes her name.

"Rachel…"

That seems to wake her and she turns her face away, clearing her throat.

"We should focus on our task," she mutters.

She can't really see that he's blushing, but she knows he is. And she thinks again how cute he gets when he blushes, unable to prevent a tiny smile from appearing on her face. She can see the shades on his face getting bigger, meaning he's blushing even more.

However, he doesn't turn his face away in embarrassment. Instead, he gets bolder and takes a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"You have something here," he says and, leaning in to her, takes a leaf from her hair. She looks at him with wide eyes, speechless. He seems to have that effect on her.

After he takes the leaf from her hair, he tucks the strand behind her ear and he is inching closer. So close that she can smell his scent, she can smell _him_. She closes her eyes to enjoy that moment and his lips touch hers. And it's like her heart is going to explode inside her chest.

His hand is gently cupping one side of her face and it's so normal, so familiar. And his lips are still soft and taste so good, so _Finn_. Every coherent thought seems to leave her right then and there. Until she remembers that she wouldn't mind to stay forever like this if…

If it wasn't for Quinn.

Here they are, spying on her because she is supposedly cheating on him and _he_ is the one who's cheating and Rachel can't do this anymore.

She places her hands on his chest and gently pulls away. He looks at her, confused.

"Finn, we can't do this. Not here and not in this situation."

"But Rach, I still…" he hesitates, again.

"You still what? Why can't you finish that sentence," she asks, frustrated and her tone is a lot harsher than she intended to. He doesn't answer and she kneels, getting ready to leave. "Look Finn, I get that you're confused and don't know what to do, but don't drag me into this! You have to figure it out by yourself! Either you want me or you want her!"

"But Rachel…"

"No," she cuts him off briskly, still managing to soften her tone, "I am your friend, Finn. I want nothing more than help you and that's why I'm here in this ridiculous stakeout with you. But you can't just kiss me like that!"

"I didn't mean to."

"That actually doesn't help, Finn," she can feel the tears prickling at her eyes, threatening to slide down her face. "I am your friend, but you have to understand that I'm your friend that's also in love with you and used to be your girlfriend. You can't just ask me to help you spying on your current girlfriend and kiss _me_! It crushes me!" she stands up and, for the first time, she is taller than him. She starts to walk away from there. "So, if you don't mind I'm done with this little game you're playing and I'm going home."

"Rach… I'll drive you there," he offers, standing up as well and following her.

"It's not necessary. I'm not that far away. Don't worry about me."

Rachel leaves him standing there, in the middle of the street, never looking back. When she's far enough that he can't see or hear her, she allows herself to break down.

* * *

><p>That night, she doesn't sleep. Not that she doesn't want to, because she does, but the events from the night don't get out of her mind.<p>

She just can't forget the way Finn kissed her, so softly, so kindly and with so much feeling. On the other hand, she's afraid that she just imagined the whole thing. And she can't say what's worse.

This weekend is going to be long.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Rachel is surprised to see Finn waiting, with his truck in front of her house. She knows she's not presentable as she should be: she didn't bother to put on makeup and she has purple semicircles underneath her eyes. She must be hideous!<p>

Hideous or not, he gives her that lopsided grin of his that she loves and it is destined for her and her only.

"Good morning, Rach," he greets, offering a hand to carry her backpack, "can I drive you to school?"

She greets him, too, and nods, handing him the pink backpack. She's kind of speechless, because, first of all, she wasn't expecting him there – not after what happened on Friday – and second, she doesn't know what to say.

When they're on their way to school, he apparently reads her mind and starts the talk.

"I know you must be upset, Rachel, and I want to say I'm sorry about what happened," her lower lip quivers. She should have been expecting this. Of course, he would be sorry about that! He _didn't mean to_, in the first place!

He must have noticed that, because he quickly adds, "It's not that! I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I've wanted to kiss you since... a long time ago, I guess."

He chuckles and she joins him, smiling – _really_ smiling – for the first time since Friday night.

"I talked to Quinn this weekend," he states, as if he has to justify his actions to her, "she told me she's just been helping Sam with some stuff related to Santana. I guess their relationship is kinda shaky or whatever. I don't really believe her, but…" he shrugs, "it's enough for now."

Rachel averts her gaze to her hands on her lap.

"I understand," she says, shyly, but the truth is that she doesn't really understand him. At least, not at the moment. Quinn lied to him before and he suspects she's lying now, so why is he still with her? That's what she doesn't understand.

They reach the school and Finn pulls over at the parking lot.

"I have a confession to make," he says, almost solemnly. She doesn't feel hopeful now, because it's not really worth it; he's still with Quinn. "I don't really care about that prom stuff."

She giggles. She was expecting a completely different thing.

"I know, Finn! I know you," she says, smiling.

"No, you're not understanding," he shakes his head. "I don't care about this prom stuff, because I'm not going with the right person."

She's stunned about his statement and stares at him widely. What is that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go with Quinn. She only cares about that stupid crown and she's the one picking the clothes and shoes I should wear. But that's not the only reason and not the most important, either." Rachel eyes him, quizzically. For someone who claims not to be good with words, he's doing a pretty good job. "My mom said prom should be about having a good time with the people who care about you and you care about the most."

"What are you saying, Finn?" she really wishes she could understand him now.

"I wish I could go with you, Rach," he replies, softly and only above a whisper, "but I can't."

Her eyes are welling up, but she's not going to cry. He doesn't want to be with her, _fine_, he also doesn't deserve her tears. She gathers her backpack and starts to walk away. She feels his hand on her arm and she turns around to face him.

"I don't regret kissing you that day," he admits, staring right into her eyes. "Sure, I shouldn't be cheating on Quinn with you or with anybody else, for what matters, but… I don't know! You're better than her and you're better than all of us and I miss you. There, I said it! This is not gonna change anything, Rachel, because I can't be with you right now. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me or even to Quinn," he pauses and even though she's not completely happy with what he just said, he matured and she is _so_ proud of him! "But just so you know, if I had another opportunity, I would kiss you again, without even blinking."

She gives him a teary smile, happy and hurt at the same time – though the happy part is prevailing –, and nods.

"Thanks, Finn! I'm glad we had this conversation!"

She grabs the backpack handle and strolls it, heading to class. When she's almost reaching the school's threshold, he calls her name.

"Hey, Rach? I just want to finish that sentence for you," she waits and looks at him with hope. "I still have feelings for you."

He flashes her a smile and she beams at him, feeling that the weight on her shoulders is finally lifting.

She doesn't have her happy ending yet, but she's sure they will figure it out and that gives her the strength she needs for now.

* * *

><p><em>Was it good, bad, terrible, kind of great...?<em>

_Let me know! :)_

_SLopez_


End file.
